A Series of Interesting Events
by Hurtbytenderlies
Summary: A collection of very short stories focused on our favorite dark witch and wizard. May contain alternate universes and changed time eras. Cursed Child spoilers. In progress & ongoing. No scheduled updates. Warnings inside, if any.
1. My Daughter

**My Daughter**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

 **Bellatrix's POV.**

Only the Dark Lord has made me this happy.

It is still early in the morning, and my daughter is turning one today. I see _him_ in her, every day. He doesn't visit too often, and I know why. He is very busy, and he does not love me like I love him.

Yes, she is our child. The Dark Lord and I. Her name is Gemma, also after a star, like me. I know he will come visit her today. He cannot love, and he will not love, but today is special for us all, so he will be present.

She is sleeping, so I will wait until she wakes.

She is awake now, where we live, in my husband's home. She is not his daughter, but because I married him and my last name now matches his, so does my daughter. I don't know what other name she might have. Maybe Black. I don't think the Dark Lord would share his last name.

Gemma does not need to have _his_ last name or anything else of the sort, because everyone knows her true parentage. She will be a great witch, and we will train her well, I know it.

I sit in a chair, using my hands to support her so she does not fall off my lap. I see the back of her head, the dark hair, which will be curly like mine, I think. She has his nose and his face shape, and when she grows she will be beautiful, more so than I. I am proud of that, to see how fine a daughter I have raised.

Rodolphus has no problem with her, and that does not surprise me. He is kind enough that he accepted her into his life. She will never truly he his daughter, but I know he will help take care of her.

She is such a princess, a special being. She will be a great witch. She will be a great death eater, I can tell.

I watch her, thinking about what life would be like, the fun we could have together, the love, the delicious taste of power, if it was real. I know the night is over now, and the sun bleeds into my room.

I sigh and open my eyes. What a wonderful dream to have, yet not so

This is because I lost my daughter last week. She died while I was holding her, but she was very sick anyway, born too early.

So I close my eyes again and think how great my daughter is. She can be all I want, because in my mind, I control these thoughts.


	2. She Imagines

**She Imagines**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

She was six. It was raining rather hard, and it pattered loud against the glass of her window, which was open, revealing the gray, cloudy sky. The clouds cried rain on this boring day. No sun was in sight, but the rain sometimes lulled her to sleep, so, it might be good if the sun didn't come out after all.

The dullness of her room and the worn-out games she played, mostly by herself, got old after years. There would be many more to come, and that was all to do, so she shrugged and moved on.

She liked to play hide and seek. Her favorite place was under the bed, and she would always watch her mother look everywhere else before finding her. It was a small space, and dark, too, but she wasn't scared. Being scared of the dark was a silly thing, for babies.

She couldn't help but giggle when a face looked down to where she was hiding. She crawled out easily, grinning. She attempted hug her mom tight, looking her in her dark eyes, her mood suddenly down, her heart was broken. She didn't want her mother to leave, but she knew quite well what was coming. She always left now, after their game.

The girl would be alone again, for who knows how long, all by herself, with no one to talk to.

"Did you love me?" The girl asked, trying to hold her mother's hands in her own.

She nodded, but said nothing. Not ever had she spoken anything. The little girl knew if she did speak to answer the question she would say 'So much, Delphini. _So_ much.'

But she didn't.

Delphi knew why.

Because she imagined her mother from one moving picture, one that had much to be left for her to make up, into the perfect woman.

Because she did not remember her voice from when she was less than a year old.

She cried, eyes soon red from it. She felt hands on her face. _Felt_ them.

Then they were gone, and in front of her stood nothing, only emptiness.

In the back of her head she heard humming like she did sometimes in her dreams, just like the sole, faint memory of dark-light colors, and the motions of a cradle rocking, the memory of warmness and something that _might_ be called love.

She only remembered in her dreams, and when she tried to think of it in the waking world, nothing could be recalled.

Sadly, she looked out the window, up at the sky, and she swore a cloud looked like a heart, and in seconds, it was gone.

"I wish I had a mum. I wish she was real, and that I could have fun with her, and I wish she really loved me, and I wish I could _really_ hug her." Delphi mumbled quietly to herself, playing with a hem of her dress.

Tears once again filled her eyes, and she couldn't help running to her bed and jumping on it before burying her face in the cloth cover of a pillow.


	3. Families

**Families**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

She looks out the window and sees families walking; she wonders why they have a mommy and a daddy while she has none. What wrong did she make, to have it like this? Without a real parent?

She sees a child laughing, a boy her age, give or take; six years old. _Why_ did this boy have both a mommy and a daddy? Was there something wrong with her? Did her parents not love her, because she was imperfect, ugly, or annoying? Did they _love_ her? Were they still out there, thinking about her? Laughing? Crying?

She was not special, not a unique snowflake, she thought hopelessly. That is why they gave her away. Because she was nothing, worthless, unoriginal. Completely unuseful and not worth their time.

They could be out there, touring the world without her, smiling with a new baby, having fun without her, just like all these other people, with their families together. Maybe _her_ parents passed by, with their new son or daughter, and she wouldn't even know!

She put her hand on the window, pretending she could feel the summer's grass and the snow's ground throughout the year with her family.

Maybe they were gone. She'd never heard much about it, but death was something, she knew, that took a person away forever. Is that what happened? Maybe they _did_ love her, and cared for her, and thought she was special. _Maybe_ …

A sad cry escaped her lips as she hung her head, sniffling, feeling tears coming.

She wished she had someone to wipe away her saddened tears. She wished she had a family.


	4. From the Inside

**From The Inside**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

Inside the universe sat a world, colorful, completely chaotic;

In that world there sat a home, ancient and looming;

Inside that home was a room, spacious and unimaginably comfortable, with beautiful ivory walls and a large window, where rain littered the glass;

Inside that dreary room sat a bed, large and mighty with green silk covers, perfectly comfortable pillows;

Inside that bed laid a woman, beautiful, with dark hair and brown eyes that stared sadly at the ceiling;

Inside that woman's belly dwelled a baby who kicked and shifted, and did not know of what was to come, nor the importance of it's existence;

Inside that baby was a heart, one that beat steady and calm, unaware of what was outside out the womb, the troubles and misery of all;

Outside that child was the heartbeat of another, one that only it could hear, from the outer of it's own body;

That heart was slow, calming;

Outside that stomach was a woman, one who made the realization;

There was only one person who could hear her heartbeat from the inside, and she _knew_ she would never get to ask the question of what it was like to hear it and get a real answer;

On the outside, she cried as she was on the bed;

The bed sat in a room;

Outside the room was a house, rain specked the roof, as if crying for the girl;

Outside the house was a world, so much fighting, so much death, so much meaningless madness;

Outside that world was a universe with stars, the brightest shining for her;

Only one thing mattered, the girl who lived to know she would not see her baby grow, and that she would die, only to leave it behind, so very selfish;

The only thing that mattered was the fact that she was alive now, with the new life inside her;

She knew this little human growing inside her was special;

What was most special?

The fact that it could feel her, know her emotions;

The fact that it could hear her heartbeat from the inside.


	5. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

She carried her in her womb for nine months.

They say there is no love like what a mother feels for her child, and that may be true. She loves the father, and would die for him. She feels that this will be the last time she will see her baby, only a mere eight months old.

This child of hers is so important, because she was born to the greatest wizard ever known, and his most loyal lieutenant, not that her mother matters. The mother could be called just a birthing body, but the woman thinks otherwise. Once, she thought, the father said he cared for her. Years ago, many, _many_ years ago.

This daughter was the child of her dreams, and oh, how she wished the war would end in _his_ victory. They could never be perfect. But she could love, and she wouldn't have to let go of her little girl.

She had a purpose. To follow her master until death or worse. The air was tense as she cried, stroking her darling's dark hair for what she knew was the last time.

She could feel it, all the way to her broken and crooked heart. The baby woke, and their eyes met. The baby didn't cry. Instead, she tugged on a strand of her mother's hair and smiled.

"I love you so much, my little girl. Down to my soul and beyond. Don't tell anyone, but daddy cares for you too. You are half of him and half of me. It's foolish to say, but remember that, Delphi."

She kissed her daughter's head and looked down as she laid her in the crib, wiping away the tears that were her weakness, waiting until the child once again fell asleep to her singing of an old wizard lullaby.

"Goodbye, my little bee."

Then she apparated away, building her walls back up, ready to battle, ready to fight, ready to sacrifice herself for her master, to get even a tad closer to victory.

A goodbye that would surely stay with her in her memories, until the day she would die fighting, and further, if that existed.


	6. Cure My Sins

**Cure My Sins**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

 ** _Warning: Lesbian hints_**

 _I murder, steal, torture the innocent, just for a thrill, just for a loose command- left to decide how to pry valuable information from one of my victims. I use magic, for I am a witch. In the past, they'd have burned me in front of the whole town, watching the flames eat at my flesh, while I am still living, while they cheer for my death._

 _That is not a sin to them. But to the wizarding world, it is._

 _I know what it feels like to be hurt and near death, but I still love watching the poor, defenseless creatures that lay chained in front of me, or trapped in a small space, begging for life. It feels good to do this, but I know it is a sin. It is a wrong to all, even our kind._

 _I have many sins, but a most horrid one, the one which I have had for some time now. My pure blood family would think this too, if they knew._

 _For I have been with a woman, the same one, many times. We went out one day- someone saw us together. I never would have thought I would ever come to like her like this, to touch her like this. I never would have thought I could love her, when I am in love with with a man I saw one time._

 _She is a witch, like me. She loves me, too. I feel her hands on me, and it feels right._

 _Now it is done. They have dragged us apart, because I have sinned. Because to them, I am sick inside. The water they throw at us in the church does nothing, because the whole time she holds my hand._

 _They drag me away, as we both cry, and I know they want to 'cure' me. They will do what they need to._

 _I know it is crooked, in their ways, but I pray to the God that has turned his shoulder on us that she will be spared._

 _That God does not listen. He leaves me in the dust, does not care that he will be the end of a life with two of the same gender couple._

"What was that?" A voice snapped behind her, viciously.

"I… I loved her. Before I spoke one word to you… Before I-"

She felt an ache in her head and realized he was sorting through all of her thoughts from around that time. She hissed as the memory came up, when she discovered her woman was not breathing, and her cries from then as she dropped to the ground by the body, crying in agony for the first time in years.

The man who stood in front of her narrowed his eyes and lashed out, slapping her across the cheek, hard, leaving a red mark.

A pained noise escaped her throat as she fell to the floor, but not from the harm he had just caused her. He left the room, anger flowing. She sat on the ground.

"Forgive me, for I have sinned. Cure my sins, muggle God. Cure my worst sin."


	7. Illabye

**Illabye**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

 **ill;**

 _adjective_ _;_

 _Suffering from an illness or disease or feeling unwell._

 _adverb_ _;_

 _Badly, wrongly, or imperfectly._

 **lullaby;**

 _noun_ _;_

 _A quiet, gentle song sung to send a child to sleep._

 **goodbye;**

 _exclamation;_ _  
Used to express good wishes when parting or at the end of a conversation._

* * *

There was something wrong. She hissed in pain at the horrible feeling inside; the ache, something awful, the sense of deep sadness set in her nerves, right down to the very end.

"It hurts, and I can feel it, and it is the most _excruciating_ emotional pain, I can feel it in my _bones_."

"Bella," A voice warned, a slight sinister undertone.

"My Lord, it is there. I feel… Like I may be… _Feeling_ ," She groaned, on the ground in front of him, seeing visions of the previous day.

 _There was a baby, newborn, in a crib. So unaware of the world, freshly from the womb, and very much alive, just sleeping. Like an angel. So innocent, so pure._

 _Bellatrix stood over the crib, watching the child take in calm breaths. How it snored so_ lightly _in content. She killed it's parents. She'd killed children before, many times, but this was hard; It wasn't the child's fault to be born into this family. An auror's home. The light brown cowlick of the hair made her mouth tug down._

 _It was so young. Not even a month old. She took a shaking breath, feeling a sudden lump in her throat as it woke up. Her own child had been this same age._

 _It cried, making her close her eyes to think. It wasn't her baby, she reminded herself. Her baby was dead._

 _The little thing cried, looking for it's mother, who lay dead in the room next to them. Crying out for something that would never come back._

 _She picked it up. So small, yet bigger than her own had been. It stopped crying and looked up at her with gray eyes that were still forming the permanent color._

 _She absently held it, rocking it, and singing it one last lullaby. It was ill sounding and off tune, looming with tragedy, which what she knew was to come._

 _He would be angry at her for interacting this way, but so soon after becoming a mother and losing her child- might he understand this?_

 _She would never,_ ever _, do this again. Just today, as she mourned the loss of her daughter. She should have strayed from this house; she knew what was inside._

 _The baby yawned, and fell asleep to her crooked song. She sighed and put the infant back in it's bed before taking her wand and casting a non-verbal killing curse._

 _It looked no more or less peaceful that when she entered, but this time it lay dead._

"You're acting weak. I will not tolerate it. You showed disrespect and stupidity yesterday. Missions come first, Madam Lestrange. _Never_ disobey me. Although you may be my most faithful, I will not hesitate to punish you. Do not fret over something as unimportant as a dead child. You have utterly disappointed me, embarrassed me in front of your peers." He sent a cruciatus curse and watched her writhing on the floor. After a bit, seemingly getting bored, he ended the curse, "Get out of my sight."

He gestured to the doors with a hand and they slammed open. Bellatrix squeaked an apology and left, to go recover, in her room.

Her husband was there and he helped her into bed.

"Thank you, Rodolphus." She buried her face in a pillow and curled up into a ball.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you must feel horrible. Losing this child was hard for you. After eight months, you missed four months of fighting, and then it didn't pay off. But she was born very early. She was sick, Bellatrix."

He could hear his wife crying and stroked her hair before standing up and leaving the room.

She fell asleep an hour later. When she woke, hours later, she made her way over to the crib in a corner of the room, only because she didn't have the heart to move the black antique away. It was given to her by her mother, one that Bellatrix herself, as well as her sisters, had used, and probably generations before that as well.

She thought of her own baby, and the happy tune she had sung. Then she thought of that other child, and ill lullaby she sung to it.

Such an illabye.

 **Note:**

Written during my college class. Mostly unedited and pretty poorly written. I hope some may find this interesting. Thanks!


	8. The Leash

**The Leash**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

"Must you flirt with every wizard you see? It's degrading, you know, Bella."

"Cissy, it's for a cause," Bellatrix gave her a serious look, "We need more recruits these days, and Merlin knows it's easily done for me. Just one little smile, and… They're in. As easy as that." She raised her eyebrow.

"Well… It's your life. I hate to see my older sister parading around like this. You disappoint me sometimes, Bella. Not that it's any of my business but… It's just a smile, right? Nothing else?"

"You're right, it isn't any of your business." Bellatrix said firmly, flipping her hair and beginning walk away, still managing to walk in her tall heels.

Malfoy Manor was hosting a large Christmas party. A huge tree up in the corner, strung with shiny, glowing golden toned orbs. It was definitely an event to remember, having a large assortment of food, and Bella's favorite place, the beverage table.

Narcissa only realized the Dark Lord was standing next to her when he cleared his throat and looked down at her. She cringed at his piercing gaze, a pit of fear in her stomach.

He was dressed in a nice, dark dress robe. His dark eyes _scared_ her, knowing he could see her every thought with just one look.

"You're worried about your sister?" He asked with fake curiosity.

"Well… She… I _am_ worried about her… She does stuff without thinking, my lord, and I feel nervous. She could do something rash…"

Narcissa brushed off her modest long-sleeved, silky green floor-length dress uncomfortably.

He chuckled at her as they both watched Bella take her fourth glass of champagne, talking with her husband, Rodolphus. She seemed a bit disinterested in what was being said and they parted ways so they could socialize more afterwards.

"She knows who she belongs to. I assure you, or _hope_ to assure you, she will _never_ do anything of another sort with men like these," He gestured around the room with authority.

Narcissa nodded, feeling more comforted now, yet still cautious. She'd always been unnerved around him, but if course she was. He was _the_ Dark Lord. Voldemort.

"I'm glad Rodolphus had an understanding about what she does and how to control her." She sniffed airily.

Voldemort snorted internally at this. _As if she'd listen to him_.

Bella was just about to reach a group with other death eaters, when Voldemort whistled her way. She turned with her head tilted, now holding her fifth glass of alcohol, spilling it on the front of her black strapless dress that barely hit her knees. He beckoned her over and she smirked, strutting over to the pair.

"Yes, master?" She asked innocently, smelling of the alcohol she had just got on herself, as well as on her breath.

"Just telling your sister here about your boundaries. Because you _know_ who stands above you."

"Oh, _yes_ , of course I do. I would _never_." She smirked up mischievously up at him.

The way she said it made Narcissa's nose twitch. She knitted her eyebrows, shifting uncomfortably where she stood stiffly.

"Would you ever be with another man, Bella?"

Bellatrix snorted, "Of course not, my lord. Not unless _you_ told me to, that is."

"Who is it that you obey?"

Bella looked to her sister strangely, but when she heard him hum impatiently, she looked up.

"Only _you_ , my lord." She answered seductively.

He looked pointedly to Narcissa before striding off in a different direction, barley throwing a sentence over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. She's on a _tight leash_."

Narcissa blinked in disbelief as Bellatrix grinned at her, perfectly genuine.

"You should see my collar." She giggled, wandering once again to the drinks table.


	9. My Roots Run Black

**My Roots Run Black**

 **Disclaime _r_** _: I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

 **Warning: Dracotrix. (Incest)**

 _Summary: Bellatrix was once a Black. Narcissa was once a Black. That meant he was too._

"Draco, do tell me... What are you?"

"Aunt Bella, I'm a Malfoy."

"And I'm a Lestrange but that changes nothing!" She hissed in his ear.

He was standing still, in the middle of the room, while she circled him like an animal does their prey. She was behind him and he could just imagine her tilting her head up to talk to him.

"I'm a Black, you know. That makes you what, Little Dragon?"

"A Malfoy." He twitched as she stroked his hair, wishing he knew the reason why she was doing that with her hand.

"Oh, Draco. What am I to you? Your Auntie? Because deep down I'm a Black and that means… You. Are. Too." She stopped after every word to poke him on the back, "We are blood, and you know that… So why… Do you think… About me?"

He clenched his jaw, feeling guilty now, because he did. Now she knew… She was incredibly unpredictable, and now was a moment where she could act on that truth.

"Little Dragon, I can hear you think… At night." She was in front of him now, staring into his eyes, "And I like it."

She was so close, almost nose to nose with him, and he thought they might kiss. She smiled at him, baring her teeth, and backed away. A strand of hair moved onto his face. She lightly moved it away with the back of her hand.

"You always loved me, you know. As a baby, you did. Maybe two years old, before…" She looked away for a moment, "You used to smile at me. Sit on my lap, and how smitten you were with your auntie." She put a finger under his chin, in mock comfort, "You cried for me, not your mother."

Draco's throat was dry.

"I don't know you now. I don't cry for you."

She smiled by baring her teeth.

"I hear you at night, Little Dragon. You call for me. In your dreams, you say my name. Moan my name. Why is that, Draco. What could the Dragon be thinking about his auntie?"

He shook his head, looking away as she stared at him.

"We're connected through the House of Black. Your roots run black, just like mine."

She kissed his cheek and he turned to look at her. She was smirking and had her eyebrow raised, daring him to do something. Something naughty.

Draco clenched his jaw at the lust in her eyes. This was wrong, yet she loved it. Loved that he was her nephew and did it anyway. They kissed again, and now neither knew who started it.

They were all pile of hot and sweaty limbs, she somehow ended up beneath him, on some weird miracle that she'd let him be on top. He nearly squished her when he rolled off, and for the weight off of her, she sighed. It's not that he was particularly heavy- she was still light from Azkaban.

Draco didn't know if it was possible, but she might have been as good a skilled witch with a wand as she was in bed. He didn't realize she was dressed until she neared the door and spoke to him.

"Draco, what are you?" She whispered.

"I'm… I'm a Black, just like you said. Right?" He answered quickly.

"I see now, little Fire breather, you have faint Black Roots. But Draco, I must say… You're a Malfoy."

The door creaked open and she was gone. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"I'm a Malfoy." He whispered, "What does that mean?"


	10. The Greatest

**The Greatest**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

" _Practice and patience, Bella. You can do it. Try again. You really have to_ mean it _."_

 _She breathed hard, catching her breath. She was learning the cruciatus curse, and had endured it three times that day, from her master. They were in a clearing of the woods by her home, and the summer sun shone through the absence of the large trees in the middle._

 _He used a spell and summoned a canine-like animal for her to practice on. It barked and stood in attack position, though she knew he wouldn't let the beast attack her._

" _Think of a bad memory. Your worst. I know you have one, I have seen it."_

 _She thought of the time her uncle touched her, when he hit her. She growled, feeling the anger at her own family member course through the veins filled with blood they shared. She thought of stolen innocence and her spilled apple juice on that day._

"Crucio!" _She watched as her spell hit the creature, making it yelp in pain and agony, convulsions raking it's body. It whimpered, and she didn't lift the curse until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her gritted teeth loosened their clenching as she turned around and looked up into those beautiful dark eyes of his._

 _He smirked at her look of awe._

" _Good girl."_

 _She melted under his view and he nodded to her, signaling for her to look behind her. The poor animal was drooling out of one side of it's mouth, struggling to stand for only seconds. When it did get up, it fell down into a disabled heap._

" _You've done it, Bella. You're too tired to go on today. Avada Kedavra." He said boredly, killing the creature._

" _Thank you, master._ Thank you _."_

 _He hummed and beckoned her again. She looked up at him shyly._

" _Such a good girl." He lightly tugged on a piece of curly hair, watching it straighten in his hand as he did so. When he let go, it bounced back into place._

" _You are the only to be trained personally by me. Do you understand how important that must be? You'll be the greatest out of all of my followers. Do you understand?"_

 _She nodded frantically. Her hands reached up into the air on reflex, as if to touch his face, but she quickly lowered them._

 _He was a lot taller than her,_ so _tall. So handsome with his dark hair and perfect face, to go along with his whole body._

 _He raised an eyebrow and she blinked._

" _Go ahead. Touch me."_

 _Her mouth hung open in a moan that escaped through her throat. She raised her hands and felt his face, the very slight hair growing after a shave. Bellatrix ran her hands next, over his clothed chest. He simply watched her as she did this. To him, it was very entertaining, how she adored his so much._

 _She stopped at his belt, but she quickly snatched her hand away. She blushed heavily and looked down._

" _Sorry, my Lord. I did not mean…"_

 _He looked down with a neutral face as she flinched._

" _Come, Bella." He started to lead her back to the house and she followed._

 _When they reached the doors, he nodded in dismissal._

" _I will see you tomorrow, same time. We'll touch up on your imperius curse and start the killing curse." Without another word, he apparated away, leaving her standing at her porch, love struck._

"I was right, you know. All those years ago, when I said you were the greatest, it was true, Bella." He said, stroking her hair. He sat in the chair to his desk, while she was splayed out on the wood, naked and breathing so hard she was nearly wheezing.

"You're always right, my Lord. Never have I, or will I, doubt you. At first I was scared… To be the greatest over the death eaters, over many. You taught me so much…"

"Always such a good girl."

His noseless face was calm. Bella still thought him the most intriguing being.

She giggled when his hands brushed over her stomach. By now, she was three months pregnant. She was very happy then, that he had granted her the gift of carrying his heir. His touch tickled her, with his unusually soft stroking which he had for no one else.

No one else would or could be worthy of this. Bellatrix was special. She was _his_ in all ways, beautiful, even after all those years in prison. He taught her everything. She was perfect. She was the greatest. _His_ greatest.


End file.
